Jedusor Family
by Trunks-01
Summary: Harry ne pense pas vouloir retourner à Poudlard, que va-t-il dont faire? Chapitre 4 en ligne Rating pour le language.. Hiatus de duré indéterminé... fleurharry
1. Chapitre 1: Décision

Voilà, c'est mon premier fanfic, alors soyez pas trop sévère  
  
Disclaimer: Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas, il appartiens à JK Rowling et l'histoire m'appartiens.  
  
  
Jedusor Family  
  
-Pourquoi tout tombe sur moi? La mort de Cédric me hante. Je ne pense pas être capable de retourner à Poudlard. Trop de mauvais souvenir me hante. Je crois que la seule solution serait de partir d'ici, de Privet Drive, et d'aller à une place où on ne me retrouveras pas. Je ne veux pas mourir, mais je veux fuir. Je pourrais sûrement aller à Beauxbaton. Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Demain, je partirais, de toute façons, les Dursley ne feront rien pour m'en empêcher. Maintenant pour le nom... Je voudrais bien avoir comme prénom Alexandre, c'est très joli, sauf que je ne sais pas ce que je vais prendre comme nom de famille. En tout cas, je suis mieux de dormir un peu si je veux être en forme pour demain.   
  
J'éteins la lumière et m'endormi.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Tout est sombre, soudain je vois Voldemort parler à ses mangemorts.  
-Mes amis, demain nous attaquerons la maison de notre cher Harry Potter, Le Survivant.  
Il va souffrir pour toute la douleur qu'il m'a fait subir, autant que j'ai fait subir mon père pour m'avoir donné son nom que j'hais. Oui, Potter va souffrir.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut. Il vont venir ici pour me tuer.  
  
-Fuck, il faut que je me grouille.   
  
Je pris toute mes affaires et me garrochait dans le placard sous l'escalier. J'essaye de l'ouvrir et miracle, elle s'ouvre. Je pris toute mes affaires et les mits dans ma valise. Je sors dehors, m'enveloppe de ma cape d'invisibilité et enfource mon balai. Direction: Le chemin de traverse.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, je suis en face du Chaudron Baveur. Durant le vol, j'en ai profité pour m'occuper de mon apparence physique et de mes bagages. Puisque je pars de Poudlard, j'ai fait un peu de magie, et je suis officiellement renvoyé. Tant mieux.   
  
J'ai maintenant des cheveux blonds noué en catogant, j'ai les yeux d'un noir profond, je suis maintenant beaucoup plus grand et plus musclé. J'ai aussi changé la couleur d'Hedwige, elle est maintenant noire. J'ai aussi camouflé ma cicatrice, elle est disparue, un simple sort de dissimulation pour le moment.   
Je pousse la porte du bar et vais demandé à Tom une chambre. Bien une chose de faites. Je vais porter mes affaires dans ma chambre et me rends sur le chemin de traverse. Je vais tout d'abord m'acheter quelques robes et vais chez Gringott pour retirer une grande quantité d'argent. Suite à cela, j'en profite pour écrire une lettre au collège de Beauxbaxon pour demander à m'inscrire. Mais pour mon nom de famille. Je réflechi et soudain, à l'endroit où ma cicatrice serai normalement, j'ai une grande douleur. Une chance que j'étais dans ma chambre.  
  
-Tom Jedusor, tu ne peux pas arreter de tuer les Dursley? Jedusor, mais oui, c'est ça, Alexandre Jedusor est mon nouveau nom, et maintenant Harry Potter n'existe plus.   
  
Voilà c'est fait, plus jamais je recevrai de hiboux au nom de Harry Potter. Je suis désolé Ron, Hermione, Sirus et les autres mais je ne peux faire autrement.  
  
Revenons dont une fois pour toute à cette lettre.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Académie de Beauxbaxon  
Bonjour, je me nomme Alexandre Jedusor et j'aimerais poursuivre mes études à votre école. J'ai 15 ans et jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais un prof privé qui m'apprenais les matière vues à Poudlard, mais puisque ma mère est morte avec comme dernière volonté que j'aille à une vrai école, mon choix c'est porté sur vous. Je vous en serais reconnaisant si vous vouliez bien m'accepter.   
Pour me rencontrer, je loge pour le moment au Chaudron Baveur, au Chemin de Traverse à Londre.  
  
Avec espoir,   
  
Alexandre Jedusor  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
Je m'endormis en me demandant si j'allais pouvoir m'exiller en France.... 


	2. Chapitre 2: Réponse

Disclaimer: Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas, il appartiens à JK Rowling et l'histoire m'appartiens.  
Réponse au rewiew :  
Morgane, juliepotter, Majandra: Merci, ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire, voilà la suite, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer.  
  
Je sais que je fais des petits chapitres mais je vais essayer d'en sortir le plus souvent possible. Si jamais vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, merci de me le préciser.  
  
Jedusor Family: La Réponse  
  
Un rayon de soleil m'arrive dans les yeux. Le sommeil ne vient plus. La nuit commence à peine à partir mais je suis déjà réveillé à cause de mes habituels cauchemars. Soudain, Hedwige arrive et me mordille l'oreille. Je suis surpris, elle arrive déjà avec la réponse de ma demande d'admission. Je suis légèrement nerveux même si jamais ça ne marche pas, je pourrais aller ailleurs. Hedwige me mordille l'oreille comme pour me dire qu'elle serait toujours avec moi, quoi qu'il arrive.   
J'ouvre l'enveloppe et je lis :  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Cher M.Jedusor  
Nous sommes ravis de pouvoir vous accueillir à Beaubaxon. Je passerais vous voir pour un bref entretiens aujourd'hui vers midi.  
  
Toute mes salutations,  
  
Madame Maxime  
  
----------------------------------  
  
-Super, tu te rends compte Hedwige, nous allons pouvoir aller à Beaubaxon? Fuir ce pays de malheur et remplis de mauvais souvenir qu'est l'Angleterre. J'espère que Ron, Hermione, Sirius et les autres ne seront pas trop en colère. Il faudrait que je leur écrive…Quoique si je le fais ils pourront me retrouver, et ça ne doit pas arriver. Pour le moment, je crois que je vais aller mangé et ensuite aller sur Le Chemin de Traverse en attendant midi.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Midi, je vois Madame Maxime qui arrive. Je m'avance vers elle.  
-Bonjour, vous êtes madame Maxime? Je suis Alexandre Jedusor.  
-Ah, oui, je fais que passez mais voilà votre liste et nous vous enverrons un portoloin.  
-Merci bien.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Je partis acheter mes fournitures pour beauxbaxon, tout d'abord mes livres puis mes robes scolaires. J'en profitais pour m'acheter quelques livres contenant des sorts de défenses et d'attaque.  
  
Puis tout le reste de l'été à été consacré à me promener, à étudier mes sorts et à éviter mes anciens amis.  
Le 31 août arriva bien assez vite…   
  
--------------------------------------  
Merci de rewier pour me donner votre opinion, la suite très bientôt…. 


	3. Chapitre 3: Arrivé

Disclamer : Le monde de Hp ne m'appartient pas, il est à Jk Rowling (mais Draco est à moi…Comment ça non?) et l'histoire est à moi…  
  
Réponse au Rewiew :  
septra venus: Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je vais essayer de te l'expliquer mais c'est normal que ça soit un peu flou. C'est vrai que Harry fuit, mais c'est surtout la peur de revoir Cho, Hagrid, et tout les autres et le désir de fuir Voldemort avant que lui le tue, et le fait partir de chez lui(enfin bon...chez lui, en epu grand comme mots....) Etk, si la suite te plait malgré ce détail, rewiew stp.  
  
Jedusor familly : Arrivé  
  
  
Le 31 août, est arrivé rapidement. J'ai reçu hier le portoloin qui devrait s'activé vers 5 heure ce soir. En attendant, je vais aller me promener. À moins que j'écrive une lettre à Sirius pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi. Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.  
  
------------------------  
  
Une heure plus tard, la lettre est finie et viens d'être envoyé par un hiboux de la mail du Chemin de Traverse. Je me dirige alors vers le Londres moldu, je veux m'acheter quelques frigues avant mon départ. Je passis le reste de ma journée à lire mes livres que je savais par coeur. À croire que Hermione a déteindu sur moi (bien sur ^_^)  
5 heure arriva rapidement et je me suis retrouvé dans ma chambre avec mes bagages dans mes mains, tous bien sur renommé à mon nouveau nom. Soudain, je me fit tirer par le nombril. Lorsque cette affreuse sensation s'arrêta, j'ai sous les yeux trois grandes tables remplis d'élèves. C'est à se moment que quelqu'un met sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et vois un professeur.  
  
-Oui?  
-Vous êtes bien M. Alexandre Jedusor?  
-Oui, c'est moi.  
-Si vous voulez bien mettre ce chapeau...  
  
Je mis ce chapeau et je m'étonne de sa ressemblance avec le choixpeau de Poudlard  
  
Soudain, j'entendis une voix dans ma tête.  
  
-Vous connaisez mon cousin?  
-Votre cousin?  
-Oui, le chapeau de Poudlard  
-Mais bien sur, il avait d'ailleur de la difficulté pour décider si je devais aller à Griffondor ou à Serpentard.  
-Et bien, je comprends, comment décider à quel maison tu dois aller si tu est l'héritier des deux  
-QUOI? Que me dites vous là? Et de qui je suis héritier de Serpentard et de Griffondor?  
- Mon cher enfant, tous les Potter sont héritier de Serpentard malgré le fait qu'ils sont à Griffondor car ils sont très courageux. Et à toutes les 4 génération, un Evans est choisi pour être héritier de Griffondor. Puisque tu es le fils de l'union des deux héritiers, tu es le vrai héritier de ces deux maison. Mais faites attention, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'être héritier de Serpentard.  
-Bien sur, je vais essayer de vous croire. Mais maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire comment on est répartis ici?  
-Selon ton potentiel magique.  
-Mon quoi?  
-Ta puissance de magie.  
-Ah, ok  
-Alors, sans aucune hésitation, tu sera envoyé à EXPERT.  
-Merci  
-Ça l'a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer M.Potter ou enfin M.Jedusor. Vous passerez mes salutations à mon cousin lors de votre retour à Poudlard.  
-Sans problème  
  
J'enlève le chapeau et me dirige vers la table du fond, celle qui applaudit.  
  
Je m'assois à la seule place de libre et tourne le regard vers la table des professeurs.  
C'est à ce moment que Madame Maxime commence à parler.  
  
-Cette année nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer le retour de Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour cette fois pour enseigner le duel, matière apprise à partir de la 5e année. 


	4. Chapitre 4: Découverte

Disclamer : Le monde de Hp ne m'appartient pas, il est à Jk Rowling (mais Draco est à moi…Je l'ai bien pris pour mon récit en Français^^) et l'histoire est à moi…  
  
Réponse au Rewiew :  
  
Malissandre- Mais bien sur que l'on va voir les amis d'Harry. Enfin, c'est sur....(Déja que je veux essayer de sortir au moins 5 chapitres par semaine ^^)  
Fleur- Pour ce qui est du Français, vous allez bien voir dans ce chapitre....Pour la fuite...réponse aux rewiew chapitre 3  
  
"No Name", "No Name2", Lunia, juliepotter, valerie et Lyra Snape- Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire.  
  
  
  
Jedusor Familly: Euh...le chapitre de l'auteur qui a pas d'imagination pour titre???  
  
  
  
  
Attendez, elle parle bien de La Fleur Delacour, celle du trois des trois sorciers? Mais pourquoi dire son nom? (Se rappeller qu'ils parlent français et que notre Harry est pas trilingue (il parle Fourcheland non?))  
  
Soudain, une porte s'ouvre et je vois Fleur s'avancer vers la table des profs. Je fit alors le lien entre Fleur et qu'elle soit un prof. Elle s'assoit et tourne son regard vers moi. Et alors elle me sourit, le même sourire qu'elle me faisait depuis que j'avais sauvé sa soeur, Gabrielle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi fait-elle ça à un parfait inconnu?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Dès que je suis rentré dans la salle, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui ne devais pas s'y trouver. Je me suis assise à ma place et j'ai regardé cette personne que je voyais pour la première fois. Il me regardais lui aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai alors souri, souri du même sourire que je faisait autrefois à Harry Potter, Le Survivant Disparu. Ça l'a été un choc quand je l'ai su, dire que notre seul espoir est mort, disparu, évaporer. Mais je sais dans mon coeur qu'il n'était pas mort car je crois que sinon, je serais folle. Et je viens de comprendre pourquoi, en regardant ce nouvel élève qui s'appellerais Alexandre Jedusor. Car je suis amoureuse de lui, oui, lui Harry Potter le survivant. Et tout simplement en le regardant, j'ai immédiatement su qui il était réellement tout simplement car le coeur ne ment jamais. J'irais lui parler tantôt, en Anglais bien sur, on voit très bien qu'il ne comprends pas le Français.  
  
-Euh, Fleur? Tu pourras donner à M.Jedusor son traducteur? ( NDA: Une espèce de bidule (Je suis forte moi, une bidule...oh vraiment...Non Gab, ne me tue pas...) qui permet de traduire le language. (je sais c'est impensable car il y en avait pas à la coupe du monde mais bon...niah) )  
  
-Mais oui, pas de problème  
  
-Merci beaucoup  
  
Et je partis dans la lune, pensant à mon cher Harry.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Je n'ai rien compris à ce que mes camarades me demandaient. Faut dire que je parle pas Français moi. Je crois qu'ils ont compris après que je viens de gueulé un " Tabarna***, vous allez me rendre fou... Je comprends pas le Français moi merde..". Et la toute la salle c'est à arrêter de parler. Fuck.   
  
-Allons, Alexandre, mon amour, c'est pas nécessaire de dire c'est mots là.   
  
Je me retrourne et je vois Fleur. Je fronce les sourcils et la regarde dans les yeux.   
  
-Alexandre tu viens je vais aller te faire visiter Beauxbatôn, si tu as fini de manger bien sur.  
  
-Ououi  
  
Je la suis et sort de la salle à manger. Elle s'éloigne de la salle et m'emmène dans un couloir sombre. Soudain elle s'arrête devant une partie de mur et pronnonça: Mixmania (nda: pas d'idée et je suis en train d'écouter le Cd). Une porte apparue et j'entre à sa suite. Je pense que je suis dans ses appartement vu les objets que j'ai sous les yeux.   
  
- Bienvenue dans mon humble appartement.  
  
-Pourquoi m'avait vous apporté ici?  
  
-Allons, tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer Harry.  
  
Je reste absourdis, les yeux ronds. Elle sait!!  
  
-Co-comment savez vous?  
  
-Car l'amour que l'on porte à une personne et le coeur ne ments jamais.  
  
-Comment ça?  
  
-Car,je t'aime Harry Potter  
  
Quoi? Elle m'aime? 


End file.
